


Psyche Gathers the Golden Fleece

by kaulayau



Series: Bright Red/Silver Dust (Last Words of a Shooting Star) [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, the guardians need to like, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaulayau/pseuds/kaulayau
Summary: Kick names, take ass.





	Psyche Gathers the Golden Fleece

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, play the Guardians of the Galaxy Telltale game! It's so lovely and you'll like it a lot ™ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

So strongly now, she feels _grief_ — or — _loss_ , or _guilt_ , or _love_ , or — _pain_ — but truly, there is no difference between these. Grief, loss, guilt, love, it does not matter — following it, there is always something deep and empty churning in the pits of her stomach, clawing at the emptiness in her chest — it’s a _gross_ feeling —

But then it’s gone. It always leaves her. She loves _feeling_ — they, her people, the people of every world — their feelings are so concentrated, so strong, stronger than the barrel of Peter’s gun, stronger than Gamora’s shining blades — perhaps even Drax’s. But feelings never last long. Not for her, at least. But such is expected for fleeting things as they.

There is little that she truly understands. Empaths are not meant to learn and grow and — love, yes — they are meant to serve. They are a people of servitude. They are meant to calm others, soothe others, treat others. An Empath’s life is engulfed in the lives of others — but she has seen so much more than she has ever thought there was to see — she has seen colors unlike anything else, unlike the false reds and blues and greens on Ego’s planet —

She wants to see all of them. All the colors. Rocket says that there aren’t any more colors to be discovered, but — there must be more. There are so many worlds to find. So many adventures to partake in. She must be there to see them. By having a wish, even one as small and insignificant as this — Drax often says she deserves a larger dream — she breaks the path Empaths are born to follow. She destroys it. And yet she doesn’t quite fit into the path of a person, or a warrior, or —

But that doesn’t matter. She likes to jump, she likes dance, she likes to laugh — and she has her friends to laugh with her — why should it matter?

Her friends. They — care for her. They — Peter twirls her to her favorite songs. Rocket lets her stroke his fur. Groot knows which flowers make her smile. Gamora is always ready to protect her. Drax gives her stories — of quests, of people, of family.

They like saying that _they_ are all a family, but she doesn’t know what that means really. Is she part of this? Are they family because they took her in. _Ego_ took her in, and _he_ didn’t _feel_ like family. Then is it a place? A _feeling?_

Maybe family is _pain_ , or _grief_ , or _loss_ , or _guilt._ Or _— love._ Maybe she has felt it before. Has she felt it before? Would it be wrong? How can she _empathize_ with — herself? How can feel, not in the way she knows, but what they know, what they experience every second? To them, it is like breathing air — they do not know until it comes to their attention, and then they are trapped, sharply and acutely aware.

Their emotions are swallowing her. The emotions of — this — this is the world. This is the universe, crying out in — _grief? Loss? Guilt? Pain?_ She doesn’t know. She doesn’t know. She wants to _learn_ — she doesn’t know. It’s hurting her, _hurting_ her — and she wants to know why. Why — everything.

“Something’s happening,” she says. She feels it — feels it as she always does — and she wants to know what it _is_.


End file.
